drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Thomas "JT" Rivers
DM Handle Matalina Description Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Long dark hair, shaved except for his top-knot Height: 5'10" Weight: 165 lbs Age: 20 Place of Origin: Shienar Stats Rank: Tower Guard Warder Weapon Score: 10 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Two handed Claymore Secondary Weapon: Short Mace Tertiary Weapon: Short Sword History Voice: Gruff towards most people with an exception to women where he is soft spoken and unsure Other: Wears his two handed claymore on his back. Special Skills: Has been training with the Shinear warriors since he was 10, taught the uses of the claymore from his father. Knowledge Weakness: Can barely read and write, knows next to nothing about anything other than fighting Physical Weakness: Has an injured knee from where he fell off a horse at the age of 13. Personality weakness: Believes "A man who will not die to save a woman is no man" and "A woman's rights are whatever she says they are.". History: Born in Fal Dara, Shinear to Antony and Patrice Rivers, Jesse was a happy child. As all Shinear males he was taught to weild a weapon at the first moment his father thought he was ready. For Jesse it was at the age of 10, he is now 10 years with his sword and he has become proficient with the use of the two handed claymore as well as other smaller weapons. Jesse prefers his sword above all else. Jesse was raised to believe that women are worth fighting for. He believes that a man who will not die to save a woman is no man, and a woman's rights are whatever she says they are. This does not mean that Jesse is easily cowed by women, but he believes they are precious, they are the continuance of life and should be preserved. By the age of 13 Jesse was proficient at riding a horse, but he had an accident. A mare went rogue while he was riding her from his home to where his father was stationed near the blight. She ran for hours before finally tossing Jesse off. The fall broke his left knee, and it took him another two years to recover from the injury. When Jesse tried to apply for status in the Shinear army he was denied based on his knee injury. Jesse wanted to protect as he had been taught all his life. While his father disliked being surrounded by Aes Sedai he suggested going to the White Tower. Even though, Jesse felt the same as his father. he did as his father suggested and made his way to Tar Valon. He would give it a go and see how far he got, if they even let him train at all. Jesse arrived at the White Tower and was amazed by the beauty of the place. He was after all a man of little importance at home, but here things seemed so grand even for someone like him. He only hoped that they would take him in. When speaking to the Mistress of Trainees Jesse did not mention his hurt knee, and hoped to never have to mention it to anyone again. During his training in the Warders Yards he made few friends and mostly worked on his training. He wanted to be all that he could be and friends could get in the way of discipline. Jesse learned quickly but took three years to gain the Status of Tower Guard, where he is now. Side Notes (please do not publish except for CCing): Jesse is related to The Rashad Family. He is the son of Petra Rashad's sister. Petra's family has been darkfriends for as long as they can remember and it continues down the line by the way they raise their children. Sara Rashad, the only living adult of the family knows of Petra's nephew and his location, while he is a darkfriend no one knows but his family. They were merely servants waiting for the call from the Great Lord. Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 10 Category:Tower Guard